


MistHunter: A RWBYxMistborn Alternate Universe

by GrowingLore



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson, RWBY
Genre: Allomancy, Allomantic metals, Alternate Universe - Cosmere, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mistborn, Alternate Universe - No Faunus (RWBY), Alternate Universe - No dust (RWBY), Alternate Universe - RWBY, Atlas Ball (RWBY), Bad Parent Jacques Schnee, Brandon Sanderson, Coinshot, Feruchemists, Feruchemy, Gen, Jacques Schnee - Freeform, Klein Happy (RWBY), Klein Sieben - Freeform, Klien-Father figure (RWBY), Lie-Ren, Mistborn, Mistborn AU, Mistborn Post Era 2, Nora Valkyrie - Freeform, Ozpin (RWBY) - Freeform, Political Drama, Princess Weiss Schnee, RWBY - Freeform, RWBY au, RWBY x Mistborn, RWBYxMistborn, Twinborn, Unique Twinborns, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss Schnee-centric, allomancers, pyrrha nikos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowingLore/pseuds/GrowingLore
Summary: It's a new era for the world of Remnant! Advances in technology have led to the power of the metallic arts to no longer be hoarded and cultivated solely by the elite. Now a new conflict is beginning as the four great kingdoms compete against each other for the key resource to these new technologies; the mysterious Ettmetal.High Lady Weiss Schnee must do her part to ensure that her nation and her family stays on top as the world moves forward. But the noblewoman can sense the dangers around her, she believes that her family is on the precipice of ruin, and one night she's proven right.Weiss must act quickly using everything she can get from the magic of allomancy and herself or else everything she loves will be taken away from her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	MistHunter: A RWBYxMistborn Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you're here because you know both Mistborn and RWBY, then I dedicate this story to you! It's always hard with Amalgam AU's like this to find an audience. It's easy to find an audience for RWBY and it's easy to find an audience of Mistborn, but it's hard to find both at the same time. So if your this fandom twinborn, I just want to thank you for existing.  
> If you are only one or the other, then I'm happy to have you here too. With any luck, I might introduce you to another franchise you'll love. Don't worry I won't leave any of you hanging, I don't like the idea of giving someone a manual to understand a story, and I don't think this story needs one, but I think a quick explanation of both franchises might be useful. The main idea here is "What if the characters from RWBY grew up in the Mistborn universe?" or "What if RWBY had the Mistborn magic system?"  
> If you're familiar with both or just trust my writing skills then go ahead and start reading. I'm really curious what you think of it.  
> RWBY (pronounced RUBY), is an animated web series created by Monty Oum. I think the best way to describe it would be "what if anime fans made an anime?" It's a show slapped together from magical girl, shonen fantasy, JRPGs, and driven by an awesome soundtrack, characters, amazing fight animation, and every kind of weapon you can think of is also a gun. If that sounds interesting then the whole series is legally on Youtube ready for you to watch. I don't spoil anything here but your welcome to watch the show before you read this.  
> Mistborn by Brandon Sanderson is a fantasy series with currently over six books and counting. The first book can best be described as a fantasy heist movie and is considered required reading for hardcore fantasy fans. Author Brandon Sanderson has a strong reputation for his detailed and mechanically interesting magic systems and Mistborn is practically his magnum opus when it comes to that skill. The magic of Mistborn revolves around metals. Different metals providing different abilities to the user. If that sounds interesting then I highly recommend you go read the series now. I won't spoil any plot beats or character arcs here, but throughout the books, the magic is constantly explored with new secrets being revealed about what it can do and how it works. This story takes place in a world where many of those secrets are already revealed. Yeah, I'm starting to realize that this might be more a Mistborn fanfiction than a RWBY one.
> 
> That was very long thing to read. If your not asleep yet, go jump into this tale and enjoy!

Weiss Schnee had a lot of problems with her father, but she had to admit the High Lord of House Schnee knew how to throw a good Ball. The food was perfect and filled with rare delicacies, the blue and white ballroom itself was massive with nine crystal chandeliers arranged into the Schnee family’s snowflake crest, gorgeous paintings made by the greatest of artists hung on the walls, and the entertainment contained some of the finest musicians in Atlas. It was the party of the century held every year. Nearly all of high society was required to attend at least once or lose the chance to make connections with some of the richest and most powerful people in the world.  
Lady Weiss Schnee’s job was pretty simple in concept but exhaustingly difficult in execution. She was to go around the party, look pretty, and make a good impression on the noblemen, politicians, and the successful. Befriending some of their daughters, and flirting with their sons. Despite Weiss’s complaints, her father insisted that it was the easy part of her duties.  
Weiss finished her conversation with some other noble ladies and walked back to her table where her kindly butler Klein was waiting.  
The portly, mustached man pulled out a chair for the young noblewoman, “Enjoying the riveting conversations Mistress?” He asked with a knowing smile.  
“Nothing too interesting I’m afraid.” She responded, taking her seat as elegantly as she could. She wanted to collapse into her chair, her long light-blue gown and white pumps succeeded in making her look stunning but it was exhausting to stand in the outfit for more than an hour. Weiss had spent what felt like weeks standing and talking to other party goers and trying to look as perfect as possible. She wouldn’t be allowed to rest like a normal person until the ball was done.  
“Mistress, I realize that you are tired but,” The butler looked apologetic. “I’m afraid your father asked for you,” he informed her.  
Weiss looked at him and sighed. “What does he want?” she asked reluctantly.  
“A very important guest has arrived and he wants you by his side.”  
“Of course.” Weiss said with another deeper sigh. Her father never wanted her for anything else at these things. “Another marriage opportunity?” she asked.  
“Oh no, you're still a teenager and this guest is far too old for you Mistress.”  
_Hasn’t stopped him before,_ Weiss thought.  
“Apparently this guest brought with him some young apprentices that are around your age.” Klein explained.  
“Apprentices? He’s a craftsman or something?” Weiss asked, feeling curious.  
“I don’t know who he is, I just know your father wants you there.”  
“Now?” Weiss asked with a groan.  
“Yes, I’m afraid so,” said Klein “However, I believe you could use some assistance getting there.” The butler looked around and pointed towards the bottle of wine already on the table. “I had the family metallurgist send some of his best wine.” he whispered.  
Weiss’s blue eyes widened. “Does Father know about this?” she asked. High Lord Schnee was very restrictive of Weiss’s abilities. He didn’t like her using allomancy, even the subtle parts of it, in public. A Mistborn was a great asset to any house, but a secret Mistborn was even more valuable.  
The butler gave a conspiratorial smile. “Well, I think he’d be disappointed in you more if you collapsed on the floor, so I'm sure he won't mind."  
Weiss gave a sly smile back. “Thanks Klein I owe you one.”  
Klein poured her a small glass of wine, being sure to get some of the metal shavings hidden within the glass. “Think nothing of it, little snowflake,”  
Weiss took the glass then gulped it down. Suppressing a gag as it went down. A well of power appeared in Weiss’s body. She mentally reached out and let the physical enhancement powers of the pewter flow through her body. Her fatigue vanished as the metal burned within her like a warm hearth in her stomach. It would be enough to get her through the rest of the party, but to her delight, there were other wells of power inside her.  
“Not just pewter?” Weiss asked in surprise.  
“Well I had to include copper so that you could hide your allomancy...” Klein explained.  
Weiss nodded in approval and quickly burned said copper. Copper allowed an allomancer to conceal their power from detection by allomantic seekers. She was so eager for the relaxing feeling of pewter that she’d made a rookie mistake. Hopefully no bronze allomancers at the party noticed the sudden allomantic pulse.  
“I also added some more tin,” Klein explained. “High Lord Schnee always likes you having that metal on you anyway,”  
Weiss nodded, she had been burning tin on and off for most of the night. The metal's Allomantic power increased her senses so that she could overhear distant conversations but also made her far more aware of her own fatigue.  
“It’s perfect Klein.” Weiss said. The pain in her feet disappeared and she felt her body ignite with renewed energy and strength.  
Weiss got to her feet feeling refreshed. “Alright, where is he?”  
“High Lord Schnee is out on the terrace, Mistress,” said Klein. Pointing towards the massive glass doors that opened up into an open-air patio overlooking the Atleasian mountain range. “I take it you can handle this without me, Mistress?”  
“That wine of yours is all I need Klein. Thank you.”  
“Then I shall return to the servant’s kitchen. Shall I come to excuse you in an hour as usual?”  
“Make it two,” said Weiss. “Father’s probably going to want me to put effort into impressing these people.”

* * *

A few minutes later Weiss found High Lord Jacques Schnee in his usual white suit and with a drink in his hand.  
He was talking with a grey-haired man in a dark green suit and leaning on an old expensive-looking dueling cane. Three individuals about Weiss’s age stood next to the man looking nervous.  
Weiss walked up to the group and her father spotted her immediately.  
“Ah, there she is now.” the High Lord exclaimed. “Weiss! Introduce yourself to Lord Ozpin of Vale.”  
_Ozpin?_ Weiss remembered the name. He was a famous professor specializing in the Metallic Arts who held a few notable patents. _So that’s why I’m here._ She thought, putting the pieces together in her mind.  
Weiss gave a perfect curtsy and recited the same greeting she’d been taught since she was in diapers. “Greetings Lord Ozpin, I hope you are enjoying Atlas and the party.”  
Ozpin smiled politely and gave a slight bow back. “Yes, as much as can be expected.”  
He said in a kindly tone.  
_Well, he seems nice,_ Weiss thought. W _hat does he mean by “as much as can be expected,”?_ she wondered.  
“... And please call me Professor Ozpin. My family hasn’t been lord of anything since the revolution.”  
Weiss nodded remembering her history. Vale’s last king had declared the nation a republic a century ago in what he called “The great revolution”. The entire country had supposedly pretty much abandoned it’s nobility since then, including the royal family. However, everyone with any amount of education knew that it was a false gesture. Last she’d checked Vale hadn’t had a single ruler that wasn’t of some noble status.  
Weiss decided to change the subject. She looked to the three who accompanied the Valian Professor. As Klein had said they did look to be about her age. sixteen at the least, eighteen at the most.  
“And you are...?” She asked, it came out more dismissive than she meant it too.  
“Ah Yes, of course. Forgive my rudeness,” said the Professor. “These are my top students; Lie-Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. I thought this would be a fantastic opportunity to teach them about Atlas’s incredible mining operations.”  
The three students all gave a bow but none made eye contact with her. A typical reaction for those of lower class towards the High Lord’s daughter.  
“I’ll let Weiss show your wards to the party's entertainment while we continue our discussion.” said Lord Schnee, waving Weiss away so the ‘grown-ups’ could talk.  
He only wanted me to be a babysitter! Weiss realized, feeling annoyed. She was the Schnee’s secret Mistborn, surely there was something better she could be doing.  
“Father, I was actually hoping to ask the Professor some more questions about his research. I think it might help with are Kingdom’s Atium mining-”  
“Not now Weiss.” Her father interrupted. His face briefly flashing with cruelty. “The professor does not have time for your pestering. Now go show your new friends a good time,” he said. His face returning to normal.  
_Friends?_ Weiss thought. _I haven’t even spoken to them yet._ But realizing her father wouldn’t tolerate any arguments, she reluctantly turned away and guided her “friends” to the ballroom.

* * *

“Ozpin will be happy to answer any of your questions when he’s done.” One of Ozpin’s students -Lie Ren maybe? Weiss wasn’t sure,- offered as they walked. He looked to be of East Minstalian descent and wore white trousers and a green blazer, his long dark hair tied in a ponytail.  
“Thank you, that’s good to know,” Weiss replied.  
“What were you going to ask about anyway?” Another student asked. She was a tall young woman in a long scarlet gown that matched her long braided hair. Weiss was pretty sure it was Pyrrha Nikos, based on the order they had been given.  
“Doesn’t matter,” She said dismissively. She didn’t have any questions to begin with and there was no point in giving a dumb answer to these people.  
Pyrrha nodded seeming to accept the non-answer. The four made their way to the main ballroom, the guests chatted at various tables bordering the dance floor, which was filled with lords and ladies performing perfectly synchronized movements as the band played. Tables of food were set up against one wall.

“IS THAT CAKE!?” the last student asked, she pointed with an excited expression at the table full of dessert treats and started bouncing up and down in her poofy pink skirt.  
“Um... yes,” Weiss said, feeling oddly taken aback by the outburst. She looked to the table where three wonderfully decorated layer cakes sat. “I think the bakers made chocolate, red velvet, and something else,”  
The girl was already at the table when Weiss finished. Lie Ren was right behind her, “Nora! You need a plate!” He called out to her.  
Pyrrha just shrugged and said “Nora has a major sweet tooth. Shall we join them?”  
Weiss just nodded. _It’s not like I can do anything else. Might as well see if any of these people are worth befriending._  
After Nora got a plate stacked with cake and nearly every other pastry on the table, the four of them grabbed a table to eat.  
“Nora, don’t you think that’s a little too much sugar?” Ren asked.  
“Oh relax Ren,” Nora responded in a high pitched nasal voice. She held up her fingers and showed off the metal rings on her fingers. Ren shoved the hands aside and put a pile of steamed carrots on top of the cake. Nora looked at Ren then glared at the vegetables that matched her hair color. “Challenge accepted!” she proclaimed, and stuck a fork in the vegetable covered desert and took a big bite.

“So what’s it like being a princess?” Nora asked in between bites of cake.  
“I’m not actually a princess. I’m an Atlassian High Lady,” Weiss responded politely. Still trying to wrap her head around what had happened. “It’s a common misconception for foreigners. “Atlas has no kings or emperors. Just High Lords.”  
“But don’t you Atleasian nobles inherit your positions?” Pyrrha asked.  
“Well, mostly,” Weiss said defensively. “It helps us ensure that our leaders know what they're doing,”  
“And don’t you live in a big fancy castle?” Nora continued.  
“Doesn’t make me a princess,” Weiss retorted.  
“Plus, your father is clearly a man who owns a considerable amount of land and directs national policy towards the people,” Ren pointed out. His voice was such a strange contradiction of softness yet cold directness that Weiss couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not.  
“That is true,” Weiss admitted.  
“So, what’s the difference?” Nora asked, looking confused.  
Weiss thought for a moment. “My father doesn’t have a crown.” she finally answered. “It goes against the law of the Final Rulers,”  
The foreigners looked at one another. “You folks take that religion pretty seriously up here,” Pyrrha commented.  
Weiss shrugged, a little uncomfortable, “We might be a little superstitious,”  
“I’m a Pathian myself,” Ren answered. He seemed to be trying to ease the tension.  
“I was raised a Maidenist,” Pyrrha said with a polite smile.  
“Pagan Barbarian!” Nora announced triumphantly, prompting a few disconcerting looks from the surrounding nobles.  
“...right,” Wiess said after a moment. Not exactly sure how to feel about her dinner company anymore.  
“So what’s it like being an Atlassian High Lady?” Pyrrha asked, changing the subject.  
“It’s quite nice. I get to meet interesting people, promote charity drives, and support my nation.” She said reciting the lines given to her every time she did interviews for newspapers, magazines, and radio broadcasts.  
“How are your people?” Pyrrha asked a note of suspicion in her voice.  
“They’re fine,” Weiss said quickly, feeling a hint of hostility in the question. She’d heard that Valians were quite hostile to traditional governments like Atlas.  
“They are proud to live in a country that’s on the cutting edge of technology and provides the best quality Ettmetal in the world.” Weiss continued.  
“Ettmetal?” Pyrrha asked, looking confused.  
“She means harmonium.” Nora explained in between bites. “That’s what people call it up here. Ya have to admit naming a magical metal that explodes in water, ‘Harmonium’ doesn’t make much sense,”  
“But it harmonizes with the Mettalic Arts,” Pyrrha pointed out.  
Nora shrugged. “True, and I guess explosions could be considered harmonious.” Nora relented.  
“Can’t argue with that logic,” Ren said with a smirk.  
“So have you seen the sights here in Atlas yet?” Weiss asked. Changing the subject again.  
“We saw the mines.” Said Pyrrha solemnly.  
Weiss paused, taken aback. She regained her composure and asked, “Which ones?”  
“The harmonium, er.. The ettmetal ones,” Pyrrha answered.  
Not exactly the greatest tourist destination. Weiss thought. Remembering her own trip there when she was young. But at least they didn’t see the mine where they harvested atium. “Were they...educational?” Weiss asked hesitantly.  
“They were...” Ren began.  
“Utterly awful.” Nora finished. Her cheery and energetic attitude had disappeared.  
“I can see how you’d get that impression,” Weiss responded. “Ettmetal isn’t exactly a stable metal and it's not easy to mine either. But I assure you this is the best way to do it. The workers are all trained miners and even have captured Kandra and Kolass to do the more dangerous work.”  
“Do you really believe it's not cruel?” Pyrrha asked.  
Weiss looked at Pyrrha. Everyone knew that the mines weren’t a nice place to work. It was cold, dark and all it took was one earthquake or one bead of sweat to land in the wrong place for it to all be over. Even allomancers couldn’t do much to help. It took a skilled steady allomancer to handle Ettmetal without the material reflecting the allomantic power back at them.  
Only low ranking nonmetal-born commoners were fit to do the mining. Besides the Kandra and Kolass, they were monsters who would be running around eating people if they weren’t working in the mine under heavy guard.  
Regardless of how difficult and dangerous the work was, Atlas and the world depended on it getting done.  
“Of course it is,” Weiss said. “It has to be done, and this is the only way it can be done.” she was quoting the words of her father who’d told her the same thing when she’d first seen the mines.  
The three students looked at each other. A silent conversation passed between them.  
“So.. what kind of monuments should we look for while we’re in Atlas?” asked Ren, breaking the silence.  
Weiss gladly did so. Listing off multiple monuments, museums, and great lookout spots. T _ypical Valians. She thought. ‘If they don’t like how we do things they can go find their own ettmetal mines.’_ Silently quoting her father’s own words.  


* * *

Eventually, Pyrrha left for the bathroom and Ren decided to do the same. Leaving Weiss and Nora alone at the table. Nora finished all the food on her plate -how she managed to finish all that food, Weiss didn’t know- and gave a hearty burp. “Give your chiefs a raise!” Nora complemented. Looking satisfied.  
“Thanks,” Said Weiss trying to not recoil at Nora’s ‘satisfaction.’ “I’m sure they’ll be happy to hear that.”  
The young girl got up from her seat and stretched. “I better go find Ozpin, He’s probably done talking to that snow-man.”  
“You mean High Lord Schnee?” Weiss said, trying to hide her annoyance.  
“That’s what I said,” Nora replied.  
“What about your friends?” Weiss asked. They’d been gone long enough that Weiss figured they probably ditched the annoying girl.  
“Oh..right.” Said Nora a befuddled look now on her face.  
Does she think they ditched her too? Weiss wondered.  
“Could you wait here for them?’ Nora asked. “ I’m sure they’ll be back soon. It's just you know how long us ladies take in the bathroom.”  
“What about Lie-Ren?” Weiss asked.  
“He takes forever to style his hair,” Nora answered. “So do you mind?”  
Weiss raised a suspicious eyebrow. What are you hiding?  
“Actually I should probably go with you. I still have my questions for the professor, remember?”  
“But...what about Ren and Pyrrha?” Nora asked, looking a little nervous.  
Well, clearly she wants me here. So what’s happening near Ozpin that I’m not supposed to see? Weiss wondered. She decided to take a risk and used emotional allomancy. She burned a little brass and tried to soothe Nora’s fear. Hopefully, Nora wouldn’t notice the subtle push on her emotions.  
“ I can have my butler, Klein watch the table.” Weiss offered. “He can tell your friends where we went.”  
Nora considered the offer for a few moments then nodded. “They know me well enough to know that I wouldn’t wait for them,” Nora concluded. “Let’s go!”  
That was easier than I thought. Weiss thought, For a second there, I thought she was trying to ditch me.  
Weiss led Nora to Klein who was already back at Weiss’s old table waiting patiently. He nodded his head at Weiss’s request and headed to the table to wait for Pyrrha and Ren.  
The two girls found Ozpin still on the balconies leading the conversation among a group of nobles. High Lord Schnee was nowhere to be seen. The professor stopped and smiled when he saw Weiss and Nora. “Ah, Ms.Valkyrie and Lady Schnee, your evening is going well I hope.”  
“Yep, I don’t know why I haven’t tried Atlesian cake till now! It's perfect!” Nora said with a big smile.  
“I thought you’d like it.” The Professor said with a chuckle. He turned to Weiss. “Lady Schnee I hope my students...” He suddenly trailed off. When he noticed Lie-Ren and Pyrrha weren’t with them. “Speaking of my students where...?”  
“Bathroom,” Nora answered. “You remember how sick Pyrrha was feeling back at the hotel.”  
“Yes, I suppose it was worse than I thought,” Oz replied. “But what about...”  
“Ren probably had the same thing and didn’t want to admit it. You know how reserved he can be.”  
Weiss looked at Nora with even more suspicion. Nora just turned and shrugged. “Sorry, probably shouldn’t have said something so gross next to a princess.”  
“Not a princess,” Weiss corrected. “And why would you stop now?”  
“Thanks!” Nora said with a big smile. “I knew you’d love me for that,”  
_You better be up to something._ Weiss thought with annoyance.  
Whatever these people were planning, Weiss was sure that her father would want to know about it and quickly put a stop to it.  
She scanned the room for the High Lord but he didn’t seem to be anywhere nearby. “Excuse me, Professor,” Weiss asked politely. “But may I ask what happened to my father?”  
“I’m afraid he left some time ago. Some important high lord business I’m sure. He said he’d be back shortly.” Ozpin recounted.  
As if on cue, there was a sudden ringing of silverware throughout the ballroom. Then a commotion towards the stage.  
Weiss turned to see her father standing on the stage in front of a microphone holding his glass and dinging it with a spoon.  
“Dear guests may I have your attention please,” The High Lord announced. His voice booming through the speakers.  
“Well what are the odds?” said Ozpin looking surprised but amused at the coincidence.  
Weiss was just surprised. This ball was just a formality, there wasn’t anything really being celebrated today. It was just an excuse to form political alliances and socialize. If Jacque Schnee was literally taking center stage it meant that there was something important happening and Weiss hadn’t been told any of it.  
_He has to include me eventually._ Weiss grumbled silently.  
“I want to thank you all for coming!” The High Lord continued. “Because I have a great announcement to make tonight!"

* * *

“This has been a hard time for the kingdom of Atlas," High Lord Schnee continued, "If it’s not a White Spike terrorist attack, it’s an attack by the Creatures of Grimm. Put down one rebellion and all of a sudden the Kolass and the Kandra want to play at being human,”  
The gathered nobility nodded and hollered in support. Even Nora raised her fist as if in support. Then winded it around and around like a windmill.  
I _s that a Valian sign of support or an insult?_ Weiss wondered. She looked to Ozpin who seemed to be giving Nora a confused look too.  
“Ms. Valkyrie?” Ozpin asked. “Is everything okay,”  
“Just hyping up the crowd with some hand exercises,” she responded  
Ozpin gave her a bewildered look but looked away from the odd display and turned back to the stage.  
“To add to our troubles it’s no secret that demand for Atlassian technology has gone down in recent years.” Lord Schnee told the crowd. “Some say that the days of Atlassian exceptionalism are at its end," he paused briefly and let the silence fill the room before "but this year I pledge that it is just the beginning!” His voice burst with triumph and the crowd clapped and cheered.  
Weiss turned away from her father’s speech. It was clear now that he wasn’t going to say anything of value. The speech was just to make investors and the other house lords feel better about the country's recent losses. The current worry of the nobility was on how the nation of Vale had recently reclaimed some valuable territory that Atlas had gained in the Great War. The whole ordeal had apparently upended a lot of trade deals, most of Weiss’s conversations tonight had been with young noblemen who were terrified at their quickly dwindling inheritance.  
“So enjoy your drinks and your food my friends!” Her father continued triumphantly “For tonight we-” He didn’t finish the word.  
There was a quick whining sound. Suddenly there was a bloody hole in the High Lord’s left shoulder. He screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground.  
The whole party suddenly panicked running for the exits as fast as they could.  
Weiss turned in the direction of the shot and burned tin, just in time to catch a glimpse of a figure falling into the mists from the balcony railing.  
_Coinshot!_ Weiss realized immediately. Coinshots were allomancers that could only burn steel, it allowed them to launch bits of metal at high speeds or even have metal push on them so as to launch themselves into the air.  
She rushed to the balcony railing still burning her tin and pushing past panicked guests. She looked down from the balcony and the thick mists below suddenly became transparent to her tin-eyes, spotting the shooter’s crimson mistcloak below her  
The coinshot was currently in free fall, using the metal from the streets below to slow her descent.  
_Can’t let her getaway!_ Weiss thought. She looked around for a piece of metal nearby.  
“Excuse me, Mistress?” Came a voice from behind. Weiss spun around and found Klein standing in front of her, sporting a nasty looking black eye on his face and holding a bundle of grey cloth, and a few small vials.  
“Klein! What happened!?” Weiss asked with concern.  
“Don’t worry about it Mistress," He said with a smile, "Just a panicked guest who thought I was blocking the door. Nothing to worry about,” He threw Weiss the bundle of cloth. “Now go, before that rabble-rouser gets away. No one’s watching!”  
Weiss nodded, making a mental note to find whoever hurt Klein later. She took off her heels, and removed her earrings, chugged the contents of one of the vials, then quickly got up on the railing and unfurled the bundle of cloth. It was a long hooded cloak made of dozens of long ribbons sewn together at the shoulders; A mistcloak, the unofficial uniform of a Mistborn, an Allomancer who could burn all sixteen basic metals.  
Weiss put on the garment, pulled down the hood, waved goodbye to Kline, and then let herself fall into the mists.

* * *

As the Schnee’s secret mistborn fell through the cold wet mists she burned the steel inside her body. Faint thin blue lines erupted from the center of her body and connected to different pieces of metal above and far below her. Weiss mentally pushed on the line connected to the mansion's balcony railing and was shot downward at even faster speeds towards the slums below. With tin-enhanced eyes, Weiss spotted her target landing on a rooftop where another figure stood as if in wait.

 _So she has a friend_ , Weiss reasoned. _Bet neither of them is_ _expecting a chase._ Weiss thought with satisfaction.  
The blue lines coming from below began to brighten as Weiss got closer, she gave a slight push to slow her descent and landed hard on the rooftop with pewter enhanced legs. The coinshot spun around in surprise. She was wearing a traditional looking battle helmet of polished bronze. Vizor pulled down over her face.  
_Well someone wanted to make an impression._ Though to her credit, so did Weiss.  
Weiss immediately burned zinc and rioted on the Shooter’s fear, enflaming it into terror.  
The assassin backed away in response looking off-balance. She threw out some coins and pushed on them with steel, sending them whizzing forward like bullets. Weiss pushed back on the coins, stopping them for a split second before she was thrown backward by an invisible force. The coins just missing her head.  
_Rusts, that was stupid!_ She’d neglected to notice that the assassin was a head or two taller than her. Allomancy particularly Steelpushing was all about balance, push on an object lighter then you were and it would shoot away from you, push on something heavier than you and it would push right back. It was a common fact that in a battle of coinshots the heavier of the two had the advantage.  
Weiss got to her feet in time to see the shooter trying to make a run for it. “Not so fast!” the Mistborn proclaimed. As her opponent leaped off into the night, Weiss burned the cadmium in her stomach. The flowing mists around the two metal-born suddenly started moving much more quickly, The coinshot launched herself into the air only to slam headfirst into the invisible wall of Weiss’s bubble of slowed time, and fell off the edge of the building, the bubble bursting at the impact. The mists around them returned to their normal flow.  
_I was hoping to bring her back alive, but..._  
Before she could finish her thought, the steel pusher rose back into the air and landed on the same roof.  
Weiss was dumbfounded. She hadn’t expected such a fast recovery, Moving from one temporal speed to another wasn’t really something you shook off that quickly. There was always some form of disorientation but the red-cloaked assassin looked perfectly fine.  
Before Weiss could ask any questions a sharp pain rushed through her body. Weiss looked down and found that a knife had appeared right in her gut.  
“What... how?” she asked feeling confused.  
Weiss’s thoughts became a rush of panic and fear. She instinctually flared her pewter in hopes that it would heal her, it dulled the pain but the blood and the knife were still there.  
A man in a green mistcloak stepped out onto the roof from nowhere, Where did he come from? Weiss wondered in shock, the time bubble had covered the entire roof. There was no way someone could sneak through it so quickly. _No, he was already here._ Weiss was sure of it. _Why didn’t I notice him sooner?_ Her thoughts felt scattered and conflicting. The man seemed to have just walked right out of the scenery. Another face in the crowd without the crowd.  
_Focus!_ A voice in Weiss’s head shouted. Bringing her mind to attention. _Forget how it happened you’ve got a knife in your gut! Don’t remove it yet, just keep the pewter burning until you can get to a medic._  
With one hand, Weiss put pressure around the wound. Remembering Klein’s medical training. _Good, now keep your guard up._  
The green cloaked man walked up to Weiss. She tried to throw a punch with her free hand but her assailant simply grabbed it and twisted it into an arm hold, forcing the young woman to the ground. Weiss screamed in pain as she was forced face-first into the cold ground. The knife wound felt like it had been pushed deeper. The man calmly extracted his knife from Weiss’s body and left her on the ground to bleed.  
“Nice recovery,” he said to the steel pusher. “I was worried she got you with that time bubble,”  
“So did I, the rioting didn’t make it any easier.” The shooter responded in a muffled voice. “Is...is she going to live?” The assassin sounded surprisingly conflicted about Weiss’s survival.  
“I couldn’t hold back against a Mistborn, so I used the poisoned knife,” The man explained, his tone chillingly calm. “If she has enough pewter she should live long enough for help to arrive,”  
The Coinshot nodded and turned away. “Then let’s get going,”  
Before she could say anything the two assassins had vanished into the mists.  
“Double rusts,” Weiss swore with a groan. Then she passed out.


End file.
